This type of conventional coil winding apparatus is shown in FIGS. 1 through 5.
The numeral 1 denotes a wire; 2 denotes a flyer through which the wire 1 is passed; and 3 denotes a coil receiving jig provided with blades 3a and insulator insertion guide 3b. The numerals 4 and 5 denote winding frame attaching plates, and 6 denotes a movable winding frame provided with winding steps 6a, 6b, 6c and 6d. The numeral 7 denotes a fixed winding frame provided with winding steps 7a, 7b, 7c and 7d and having an insertion hole 7e in which to insert the coil insertion jig 3. The movable and fixed winding frames 6 and 7 are put together to form a winding frame. The numeral 8 denotes a support plate, and 9 and 10 denote hold-down plates for fixing the winding frame attaching plates 4 and 5 to the support plate 8. The numeral 11 denotes vertically swingable tilt plate; 12 denotes a spherical bearing; and 13 denotes coil pusher bars adapted to be vertically moved with the swing movement of said tilt plate 11. Further, 13a denotes pusher plates adapted to be vertically slidable in slits a and b formed in the winding frames 6 and 7. The numeral 14 denotes a bearing metal element for slidably supporting the pusher bar 13; 15 denotes a shaft for fixing the support plate 8; and 16 denotes a coil.
In the arrangement described above, when the coil receiving jig 3 is positioned under the fixed winding frame 7, the shaft 15 is lowered, the coil insertion jig 3 is inserted in the insertion hole 7e of the fixed winding frame 7, the winding step 7a and blades 3a mesh with each other, the flyer 2 having the wire 1 inserted therein rotates along a circular path 0, and the wire 1 is wound around the winding steps 6a and 7a; thus, the formation of the coil 16 for the first step is started. At this instant, the end 1a of the wire 1 is gripped by a lead wire cutter (not shown), but will be released when the coil 16 having a predetermined number of turns is formed. Further, in synchronism with the rotation of the flyer 2, the tilt plate 11 swings, moving the coil pusher bars 13 up and down through the intermediary of the spherical bearings 12, with the pusher plates 13a at their front ends gradually downwardly moving the coil 16 formed on the winding steps 6a and 7a by the flyer 2, so that except for a portion of the coil formed at the end of winding, all other portions are dropped into the coil insertion jig. Upon completion of the formation of the coil for the first step, the shaft 15 lowers again, bringing the winding step 7b on the fixed winding frame 7 into engagement with the blades 3a, so that the wire 1, which is being wound around the winding steps 6a and 7a, is then wound onto the winding steps 6b and 7b: thus, the formation of the coil for the second step is started. The formation of the coil for the third and fourth steps will be effected in the same way (FIG. 3). Upon completion of the formation of the coil for one pole, a coil gripper 17 approaches the movable winding frame 6 so as to grip the wire 1 between the movable winding frame 6 and the flyer 2; it grips the wire 1 with weak force. Subsequently, the pusher plates 13a on the coil pusher bars 13 are lowered through a stroke S in FIG. 3, whereby the coil 16 partly left on the individual winding steps is held down on the coil receiving jig 3. At this instant, the coil gripper 17 is gripping the wire 1 with weak force allowing the wire to slide. When the coil 16 is fully pressed into the coil receiving jig 3, the coil pusher bars 13 and shaft 15 are lifted, separating the coil receiving jig 3 from the insertion hole 7e of the fixed winding frame 7 to complete thheight of the apparatus means that insertion of the wire 1 into a wire passageway 20, etc., located in the uppermost region of the apparatus must be performed at a high place, thus making the handling of the apparatus inconvenient.
Further, another disadvantage is that the large downward stroke S of the coil pusher bars 13 entails much time in pushing the coil 16 into the coil receiving jig 3.